


Taste You

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral, Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: “Oh I loved every second of it…you have me wrapped around your little fingers.” She rests her forehead against mine as she giggles at me, her eyes drinking me in before lingering on my cheek. “You got some on you.” She swipes away at the bright red liquid, her thumb leaving a fiery trail on my skin before she wipes the small amount on the blood stained sheets. The ends of her hair are coated in thick red liquid and she has small flecks across her face resembling freckles and they only make her look even more innocent. (Dark Sansa/Petyr)





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one-shot, but I'm now making it into a full story! Sansa is a dark character in this story and I've never stated her age since I'm going to leave that up to your imagination for now. Petyr and this Dark Sansa are soulmates it would seem!

_**PROLOGUE** _

“Do you know the first time I saw you?” I mumble against her alabaster skin, her heated skin burning my lips as I kissed down her stomach and back up her neck. Her moans made my blood boil and her nails dug into my forearm that caused a stir deep in my soul.  
“You had just got to this house, you wore that baby blue dress that was soaking wet from the rain and I could see every curve from my office window. Your hair the color of blood and you made a nice puddle that you left on the hardwood floor.” I nipped at the soft flesh of her breast as she cried out, her legs tightened around my own as she pushed herself farther into me.  
“I hadn’t even met you and I wanted you so badly, I burned for you. Then you came into my office and your eyes entrapped me, I was a goner the moment you opened your rosebud mouth and you had no clue as you stood there in those silk pajamas. You’ve entangled me in your web you vixen.”

She suddenly flips us and pins my arms above my head as she grinds down onto me, causing me to moan at the delicious friction while she smirked down at me. Her fiery hair created a curtain around us as she leaned down and bit my lip harshly before moaning in my ear obscenely.

“You loved every minute of it you pervert and so did I…Uncle Petyr.” I ripped my arms from her grasp and grabbed ahold of her long locks and pulled her down to me, sucking and bitting at her lips and tongue harshly as she wrapped her arms around me and dug her nails into my back, leaving bright red trails in their wake.

“Oh I loved every second of it…you have me wrapped around your little fingers.” She rests her forehead against mine as she giggles at me, her eyes drinking me in before lingering on my cheek.

“You got some on you.” She swipes away at the bright red liquid, her thumb leaving a fiery trail on my skin before she wipes the small amount on the blood stained sheets. The ends of her hair are coated in thick red liquid and she has small flecks across her face resembling freckles and they only make her look even more innocent.

I lay her back gently on the sheets and begin to kiss down her body once more, her moans filling the room as I pleasure her, the very taste of her coating my tongue. I’m so lost in her I don’t even remember the bloody mess that is down below us, Lysa laying in a pool of her blood on the ruined hardwood floor, her face forever stuck in that look of betrayal when she realized what was happening and she couldn’t do anything to stop it; her blood had soaked some of the bed and the walls, but it only drove us further as she withered in pleasure beneath me.

“Say it…say you’re mine.” I whisper against her pale thighs, sucking on the tender skin, she bucked up against me as she let out a whine.  
“I’m yours! I’m all yours!” She cries out when I suddenly dive back into her, lapping away and sucking on her delicate sweetness as I whisper into her skin just loud enough for her to hear.  
“You are all mine Sansa, just like I am all yours my love.” She lets out a string of cries and I’m flooded with her, only her, just like it will always be when I am with my baby girl.


	2. The Wet Tiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems you’ve left a puddle.” My eye widen as he has the tiniest hint of a smile when I suddenly remember I’m dripping wet.

“Oh dear! Don’t you just look terrible, almost like a drowned rat. It seems you really did inherent your mothers looks, how is she by the way?” I looked at my Aunt grimly after her comments and the fact that she had trapped me in the foyer of her and her husbands house, I was shivering as my favorite blue dress clung to my body and my hair was heavy as water dripped out of the ends.

“Mom is fine, she told me to tell you how grateful she is for taking me in at the last minute.” I grip the handle on my luggage a bit tighter as I tell her in a clipped tone, my mom and family in general a sore subject as of late. I rock on the balls of my feet and feel the soaked socks squish in my ruined flats as she begins to pick and poke at my dress and hair, wishing she’d just let me go upstairs and shower already!

“Lysa leave the poor girl alone, she’s freezing.” My Aunts eyes light up and she dashes over to the voice, a man with salt and pepper hair and a mustache across his face, I feel myself stand straighter as I take in the rest of his appearance.

He’s dressed in jeans and a black sweater with only socks on, his arm is draped over my Aunts shoulders as she stares up at him with lovesick eyes and when I look up he’s staring at me with an unreadable expression. His spidery black eyes take in my form and causes my heart to race and I pray he can’t see the blush on my cheeks; he smirks at me and his tongue darts out to wet his lips which are a deep shade of mauve before he leaves my Aunts side.

“You must be Sansa, it is nice to meet you. Your Aunt Lysa has talked about you non-stop this past week…I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here and the room we had prepared for you.” His hand is outstretched and I place my own cold and small hand into his warm ones, he shakes my hand firmly, but lingers and grazes the length of my fingers which causes my breath to catch when I see his eye shine with mischief.  
“It is nice to meet you as well Petyr…you have a lovely home and thank you for accommodating me.” I mumble out after clearing my throat, his eyebrow just barely raises and he gives me an unreadable smile as he crosses his hands behind his back.  
“Uncle Petyr, my dear. I am married to your only Aunt after all.” His eyes rake over my body and causes me to grip my luggage until my knuckles turn white from the pressure and shiver runs up my spine, his eyes linger at my feet and causes me to shift my weight.  
“It seems you’ve left a puddle.” My eye widen as he has the tiniest hint of a smile when I suddenly remember I’m dripping wet. I step out of the huge puddle my hair and clothes had created on the dark hardwood floor that I’m almost certain I’d destroyed.

“She’s ruined the floor Petyr!” My Aunt cries as she comes over to Petyr’s side, her face screwed up in anger as she stares at the floor.  
“Oh jesus! I-I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean-“ I struggle to find the right words to apologize when Petyr waves his hand and places it on Aunt Lysa’s shoulder to keep her in place and offer comfort.  
“It’s ok Lysa, it can be easily replaced, but we should probably send her to get changed before she makes any more of a mess.” Petyr’s smooth voice consoles my Aunt in a way that it seems he’s talking to a child, my eyebrows knit together in confusion as she goes to protest when he just squeezes her shoulder more forcefully and stops the words before they leave her mouth.

“Your room is on the second floor, third door to the right. There’s a bathroom connected, you should change and shower since we wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” Petyr dismisses me with his eyes and I scurry off up the stairs and quickly find my new room, I shut the door behind me and set my luggage down on the floor as I think of everything that’d just happened. 

What the hell was that? I was suppose to be getting over this ‘phase’ as my parents called it yet how would that be possible with him around! He seemed to be everything my parents would hate and everything I craved, damn them and damn him! With a sigh I go find the bathroom and fiddle with the knobs until I set up the shower properly, I unbutton the row of pearly white buttons sewn in carefully and peel the now see through baby blue dress from my cold skin. The dress pools around my feet and I unclasp the white lacey bra and slid it down along with the matching underwear, leaving me standing in my flats and socks which I toe off. I shiver as the heat and fog from the shower begin to fill the room and heat up my cold skin.

I step into the shower and close the glass door as the hot water runs down my cold body, my skin goosebumps from the conflicting temperatures and I moan as my hair gets soaked in the hot water. The soap and scented body wash do wonders as I scrub my scalp and run a white washcloth down my pale arms and legs, paying careful attention to my thighs and back, the soap runs down my back and down my calves in a gentle caress that I so desperately miss.

He’d been right, a shower is exactly what I needed to make myself feel better as I drop the washcloth to the ground and let my hands slide down my slick stomach and thighs, my fingers gently caressing the smooth skin and I feel myself tremble as I get closer and closer to my opening, my fingers gently caressing and moving as I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. My cheeks and chest heat up and my body flushes as my hand moves faster, the hot water running down my back as my legs begin to shake and my stomach quivers. A whine escapes my lips and I turn in the shower, leaning my back against the dark blue shower tiles as my eyes begin to flutter closed and I feel a shot of electricity shoot through my core and makes my legs give out, a moan fills the bathroom as I slide down the wet tiles and am left shaking on the shower floor. I smirks as I imagine his spidery eyes gazing down on me, that mischievous look on his face as he watches me wither and be left breathless. 

This was going to be fun…I may just never want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I just might have to make this into a story! DarkSansa is also very naughty! Gotta love the scandal of it all! I think we're missing Petyr though since we have to know what his dirty mind is thinking, don't you think? ;)


	3. The White Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, dear?” She smiles down at me and one of her hands runs up the length of her unbuttoned shirt, pulling it open further to the point I can see the swell of her perky breast and I stare up at her hungrily which she returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is done in Petyr's POV! The first half is from the first encounter with Sansa only from his POV so sorry for some repetition, but the rest is all new content with a few new characters added to the mix! Enjoy!

My eyebrows are pulled together as I re-read over the Will I’d been working on for the past week and I’m straining to focus, but even from my office I can hear Lysa’s grating voice and I’m left with no choice but to throw the document down and go to find her in hopes to shut her up! I’m make my way out of my office and head towards the stairs when I glance over the balcony railing and spot the deepest shade of red I’d ever seen and it makes me freeze for just a moment until I head back towards the stairs and thats when I see her.

They cannot see me just yet, but a young girl stands slightly obscured by Lysa and I can practically feel my eyes dilate and my mouth go dry at the sight of her; she’s dripping wet and her hair hangs around her, heavy with water thats saturated the shade to look like blood and she’s wearing a wet, see through dress which allows me to see the outline of her bra and underwear. My feet move on their own accord and I clear my throat at Lysa, hoping she’d stop speaking and let me get a better look at the girl.

“Lysa leave the poor girl alone, she’s freezing.” Lysa freezes for just a minute before running over to me and I quickly put my arm around her to keep her in place and away from trying to kiss me; the whole time my eyes stay locked on this vision of a girl who suddenly stands taller than she already is.

Her sky blue eyes rove over my figure, inspect my clothes when her tongue pokes out her mouth to lick her pinkish-purple lips ‘the girl is shivering in her soaked clothing and in desperate need of a warm shower’ and my breathing is stalled for only a moment as I try to control myself. The girl looks up at me with her blue eyes and she searches my face for something, whatever it is I won’t be giving it up and I simply rove over her own figure, drinking in how the dress hugs her curves deliciously while I unknowingly lick my dry lips and when I look up she has a beautiful red blush across her pale cheeks. I leave Lysa’s side and make my way over to the girl who holds onto her luggage as her only protective barrier when I’m standing in front of her.

“You must be Sansa, it is nice to meet you. Your Aunt Lysa has talked about you non-stop this past week-” most not that flattering and I can see why now, jealous harpy”- I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here and the room we had prepared for you.” I reach to shake her hand and I’m surprised by how cold and small they are, I linger and caress the soft and long length of her fingers just to tease her and its worked when I hear her breath catch and she looks at me with wide blue eyes, my own twinkling at the realty of the situation.  
“It is nice to meet you as well Petyr…you have a lovely home and thank you for accommodating me.” Her voice small as she mumbles while she struggles to hold eye contact with me, I raise my eyebrows and smirk while she squirms uncomfortably and I force my hands behind my back to keep from reaching out and touching a lock of red hair that had fallen into her face.

“Uncle Petyr, my dear. I am married to your only Aunt after all.” I drink in her figure once more, not trying to be subtle and watch as her body shivers in the most delicious way that has me feeling like the Big Bad Wolf with his Little Red. I look at her sock covered feet and see she’s standing in a huge puddle that had formed due to her dress and hair that’d been dripping everywhere since she probably stepped foot into the house.  
“It seems you’ve left a puddle.” The innuendo isn’t lost to me and I wonder if she catches it herself when she stumbles back and away from the slight mess that had been made.

“She’s ruined the floor Petyr!” I clench my hands tightly behind my back and I force myself not to clench my jaw, my dentist has been quite displeased with the amount of grinding I’d been doing on my teeth recently. Lysa stands by my side and huffs like a toddler as she moans over the ‘destroyed’ floor.

“Oh jesus! I-I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean-“ I stop her unintelligent mumbling, knowing the floor will be fine after wiping up the water, I watch Lysa go to move closer to Sansa and I place a firm hand on her shoulder. Her tantrums are ones I’m to use too and quite sick of, anger boiling slightly in my stomach as Lysa tries to shake off my hand.  
“It’s ok Lysa, it can be easily replaced, but we should probably send her to get changed before she makes any more of a mess.” I try and shut Lysa up before she tries to whine again, using the most condescending voice I knew and I have to clamp down tighter on her shoulder when she goes open her thin mouth again.  
“Your room is on the second floor, third door to the right. There’s a bathroom connected, you should change and shower since we wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” I watch as the girl runs off and up the stairs and wait to hear the door close before letting go of Lysa who turns on me, her arms crossed as she glares at me.

“That girl ruined our expensive hardwood floor Petyr! Why are you not mad?” I place my hands on Lysa’s shoulders, trying to calm her down before she has one of her episodes and I rub her forearms gently until she huffs and drops her arms to her side. I cup her long face between my hands and rest my forehead against hers and wait a moment before I begin to talk softly to her.  
“Lysa the poor girl didn’t ruin the floor, we’ll just have Shae clean it up and it’ll be fine. Now its getting late so why don’t you go take your medication like the doctor said and go have a nice, relaxing bath. Sound good?” She sighs and her eyes flutter shut as she lets out the tiniest yes, I smirk and kiss her forehead and detangle myself from her. I scoot her off to the stairs and wait until she climbs up the entirety before sighing in annoyance and head off towards the kitchen.

I push open the door and spot Shae wiping down the counters, only stopping when the door closes behind me. She rolls her eyes before wiping the counter one last time and throwing the rag over her shoulder, she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at me.

“Yes Mr.Baelish?” Her accent still strong after only being her for a year or so, I’d hired her soon after marrying Lysa and she had worked out perfectly as a maid for the house; a few perks here and there when she helped me with Lysa and she’d never refuse a bonus.  
“I need you to clean up the floor in the foyer and afterwards make sure Lysa’s taken her pills. Tell me whenever she’s passed out, please.” Shae nods and I give her a bow of my head before heading back upstairs too my office, knowing I could trust Shae to handle Lysa.

I sit back at my desk and begin to scan over the document again, crossing out or underlining some of the more questionable negotiations or stipulations. Tywin Lannister had always been a hardass and it seems with age he’s only gotten worse, but I had to respect the man for his exceptional knowledge and manipulation skills that had benefitted me one too many times to count over the years. The man wasn’t stupid and knew he was well past his prime hence this Will he was having me look over, I didn’t want to be there whenever they broke it to his children what little they were acquiring after the man finally died. 

My head snaps up when I hear my door creak open and see Sansa standing timidly in the door way, my eyes widen when I see what she is wearing. Her hair is half dry and I can now see how bright of a red shade it is, much prettier than Lysa’s and her long pale legs bare with the exception of small baby blue silk pajama shorts and a matching long sleeved button up silk top and her small feet are clad in white socks.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you…I was just looking around the house.” She shifts as she stands awkwardly in the doorway and she turns as if to leave when I finally find the words to speak.  
“Stay. You weren’t bothering me, I need the distraction anyway.” She turns and chews at her bottom lip for a moment before turning and closing the door behind her, she walks over slowly, her covered feet sinking into the deep red plush carpet until she sits across from me in one of the leather seats. 

My breath quickens when she throws one long leg over the arm of the leather seat while the other simply rest against the arm of the seat, her small silk shorts ride up on her thighs and she gently bounces her sock covered foot while she watches me with piercing eyes.

“So what are you working on?” Her eyes wondering to the paper held in my hands and I quickly smooth it down onto my desk and away from her wandering eyes, I lean back in my chair and simply watch her when she has the smallest pout on her pink lips.  
“Just a document for a client of mine, nothing too interesting.” She shifts in her seat and rest one leg on the floor slowly, her smooth thighs open and on display and my throat becomes dry when I spot a small trail of freckles, all the while she simply looks at me while playing with the ends of her hair.

“That was very specific, thanks. So what is your job exactly? You must do something glamorous to own such a nice house and to be married to my Aunt who’s never lived a frugal life…or so says my mom.” I laugh at her jab at Lysa and she smiles back at me prettily which shows off her straight, white teeth and I feel something warm bubbling in my stomach at how she looks at me and sits out so lewdly.  
“I dabble in a lot of different things, but recently I’ve been focused in law due to an influx in demand for my services. I represent most of the elites throughout the major states, but I handle deals that pertain primarily to their precious money. And yes, your Aunt does have a taste for more expensive things.”  
“Hmmm…you were right. Not that interesting.” She flicks her hair over her shoulder and stands from the chair, I watch her as she walks slowly around my office, gliding along lazily and every so often looking or picking something up before sitting it back down.  
“Also your ‘office’ could use a makeover, its incredibly boring in here.” She places a book back on one of the many shelves before coming to stand in front of my desk, placing her hands down on the redwood and rocks on her feet while staring at me through her reddish-blond lashes.

“Boring to you perhaps my dear, but everything is in here for a reason. You just don’t know the significance of some of the stuff while the rest you just aren’t looking properly. Everything has its place and theres always something interesting in how and why someone does something.” She stops her rocking and looks at me thoughtfully, her eyes scanning over my desk while I sit with my hands crossed under my chin when I see her eyes widen and light up.  
“The Lannister’s huh? Now thats something you don’t see every day.” She smirks at me while I hurry to place the Will into one of the drawers of my desk, her wandering eyes having seen more than I would have liked. She continues to smirks at me while jumping up and sitting on my desk, my mouth falls open slightly shocked and slightly aroused as her ass rests against the thick, red wood desk and her shorts riding up enough to let me see a tiny sliver of her white underwear causing me to shift uncomfortably in my seat.

“Its unbearably hot in here, how can you stand it dressed like that?” She pulls at the collar of her silk shirt while gesturing to my sweater and jeans, I merely shrug my shoulders at her while watching her continue to fuss with her shirt.  
“I am use to the warmth of the fire and I run pretty cold as is, so for me it isn’t ‘unbearably’ hot as you put it-“ I cut myself off short when her long fingers reach and unbutton the top four clear buttons of her shirt and I have a nice view of her decollet' and the tops of her breast which also has a smatter of freckles and I realize that she isn’t wearing a bra.

I rip my eyes away from her chest and see her looking at me with wide, doe like eyes, the image of innocence, but she smirks at me so subtly and I know I’ve been caught. She playfully kicks her sock clad feet and leans back on her hands which causes the shirt to fall open even more and I swallow the lump thats formed in my throat and my cheeks suddenly warm while I feel the tell-tale sign of an erection growing uncomfortably in my jeans which causes me to shift in my seat.

“Are you sure you’re use to the warmth? You look a little flushed Uncle Petyr.” Her voice rings with a teasing tone and she flutters her eyelashes at me prettily, her observation causes me to turn a brighter shade of red and she only smiles widely at me and her once sky blue eyes are now a shade darker and her eyes look hooded. I grip the arms of my chair, digging my fingers into the leather to force myself from moving and to keep from touching this minx I now had living under my roof.

“Do you know why I was sent here Uncle Petyr? Did Aunt Lysa tell you why my family has banished me to this house…hmm?” Her eyes suddenly lose that mischievous glow and instead her eyes hold an angry fire while she scrutinize me under her piercing gaze.  
“Your Aunt was very vague about why you were sent here and anytime I asked she would avoid the question. Why, could you answer that for my Sansa?” My voice sounds rough and it causes her eyes to become a shade even darker and she goes to open her pretty little mouth when her head suddenly whips to the door.

She hops off my desk and plants herself in the seat she’d vacated earlier, she pulls her shirt tight to her and only smirks at me when my door is opened and Shae walks in. She stops suddenly when she see’s Sansa sitting there and looks at me skeptically until Sansa turns prettily in her sit and smiles kindly at Shae, offering her a wave.

“Hello! My names Sansa…” Sansa blinks at Shae who looks taken aback by this new addition to the house before offer her a small smile and a wave of her own.  
“Hi, my names Shae…I’m the maid for the household so if you need anything just find me please.”  
“Aww thank you! I hope to see you more often Shae, but I really must go-“ She stops and suddenly yawns while stretching her arms which causes her silk shirt to ride up and she stands suddenly. “-I’m really tired after the long flight and what not.” She walks past Shae and gets to the door before stopping and turning towards me.

“Uncle Petyr, thanks for letting me read some of that book! Its a very interesting read.” My eyebrows knit together in confusion while she walks out of my office, closing the door firmly behind her, leaving only Shae and I.

“She seems very sweet, how old is she again?” Shae occupies the seat Sansa had previously sat in while I put what Sansa had said in the back of my mind for now.  
“I can’t remember how old Lysa said she was at the moment. Speaking of Lysa, did she take her pills?” Shae sighs, bored by the conversation and ready to go home now that her shift is over.  
“Yes, I had to pull her out of that bathtub, again I might add! I swear she’s going to drown in that stupid bathtub one day and I refuse to pull her out then, got it!” I nod my head after her rambling is over with and reach into my desk, pulling out a small stack of money and holding it out to her which she takes quickly and flies out of my office.

I stay in my office for awhile longer before deciding to call it night, I extinguish the fire and fix up my desk and turning off the light. I shut the door quietly behind me and make my way downstairs to sleep in the first floor bedroom, determined to avoid sleeping the same bed as Lysa. I make it to the bottom of the stairs and almost turn the corner when I hear a door click close upstairs, I silently pray it isn’t Lysa who’d woken up early.

“Uncle Petyr.” I turn when I hear a loud whisper and see Sansa leaning lazily against the balcony railing and she is a vision, her hair mused and her pajamas crumpled with the buttons on her shirt almost completely undone while she looks down on me with sleepy eyes.  
“Yes, dear?” She smiles down at me and one of her hands runs up the length of her unbuttoned shirt, pulling it open further to the point I can see the swell of her perky breast and I stare up at her hungrily which she returns.  
“I forgot to say goodnight, which was very rude of me.” She stops playing with her shirt and just looks down on me.  
“It’s ok, all is forgiven. Goodnight Sansa…sweet dreams.” She only smiles at me before pushing herself off the railing and walks back to her room, her hips swaying while her socks glide silently on the hardwood floor and I wait to hear the click of her door.

Oh gods what is this girl doing to me? I haven’t felt anything like this in years and suddenly this minx shows up and has me turning into a teen horn dog after she flashes a little bit of skin! Snap out of it Petyr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Dirty Uncle Petyr and Sansa? Also I've integrated Shae into the story, but I'm not sure how I want her character to play out just yet or how important she will be to this story. Tell me in the comments what you think! <3


	4. The Silk Nightgown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not nice to take things that aren’t yours.” I smile at him and lean against the counter, “So I’ve been told, its never stopped me before.” I answer back cheekily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's to everyone who has left a comment, a kudo or even just taking the time to read my story! It means a lot to me so I want to express my gratitude! Also for reference this chapter takes place two weeks after Sansa's arrival, more will be explained at the end of the chapter! Please enjoy! <3

My tongue darted out and licked at the dripping chocolate cone, swirling the treat into a neat point, my eyes flashing to the man in front of me, his black eyes drinking me in and watching my tongue while I played with the cone. I smirked at him over the cone and my eyes widen in surprise when he returned the gesture, my smirk becoming a smile and caused me to lick my lips, in part to lick away the stickiness and to tease the smiling man.

I lean back in the high-backed chair and pull one of my knees up while the other is tucked beneath my butt, my fingers creating lazy circles on my smooth knee cap while I eat away and continue to smile at my sweet Uncle who smiles back until the calm silence is disturbed by Aunt rushing into the room, a delirious smile on her face as she throws herself into Petyr’s lap. My eyes narrow in annoyance and anger grows in the pit of my stomach, she bounces and cheers happily in Petyr’s ear while he rest his hands stiffly on her waist; I’d been here for almost two weeks and the only fun I ever had was when I was alone with Petyr, the man was fun to tease at first, but now he responded! Something I didn’t expect from him and now it was our daily game, see who would crack first unless Aunt Lysa broke the fun for us.

“Oh Petyr I’ve got the best news! The hospital says Robbin can finally have visitors again! Isn’t this just the best news?” She snuggles into Petyr’s arms and I hide my amused smile behind my melting cone when I see his disgusted face, I’d only ever met my cousin Robbin a few times due to the boys poor health, psychically and mentally. He’d been holed up in a hospital for a few months now from what I’d gathered, I also knew Petyr despised the boy from the way his face fell every time Aunt Lysa mentioned him though Aunt Lysa was oblivious as always.  
“That’s fantastic Lysa, when are you going to see the boy?” My Aunt sits up and warms her arms tightly around Petyr’s neck as she gazes down at him adoringly,  
“I figured we could visit him together tonight, visiting hours aren’t over till ten and its four o’clock now so that’s more than enough time to go to him! He’s barely met you love and you’re his step-father, you two should know each other!” Petyr’s eyes widen and shifts around the room as he tries to find a way out of this ‘amazing’ plan, he looks at me pleadingly while I simply smile at him and slid slightly down the chair, my legs splaying open and my finger trails down my knee towards my exposed thighs, I was only wearing running shorts and his eyes followed my finger with longing before turning back to my Aunt.

“Lysa, I wish I could…but who would watch Sansa? She’s always getting into trouble whenever we aren’t looking, we couldn’t very well leave her alone for hours on end with no supervision?” I immediately stop with my teasing and glare at him, sitting up and holding the delicate cone a little to tightly, _the slimy little weasel_! Selling me out to save himself! I didn’t want to visit my annoying and crazy, brat of a cousin!  
“Well…we can just have Shae watch her! No big deal.” My Aunt simply shrugs me off and for once I want to thank the crazy woman, I relax back into my sit and let out a breath, thanking the God’s above.  
“Shae’s shift ends at six besides I’m sure the boy wants some alone time with his mother! He’s probably missed you so much and I wouldn’t want to ruin the reunion, I’ll join you next time. How does that sound, dear?” For good measure he places a lingering kiss on her cheek and I can tell he’s won when she lets out a sigh and practically melts into the man, I’m disgusted by her undying devotion to the man.

“You’re right Petyr, he has missed me! I’m going to go get ready!” She kisses Petyr and hops off his lap, as she turns to leave she sees me and stops suddenly, an annoyed expression across her wrinkling face.  
“Sansa, we’ve talked about this! You can only eat in the dining room or you’ll ruin the furniture especially eating ice cream! Come on, lets go.” She pulls me up and swats me out of the room much to Petyr’s amusement, I’m left alone in the ugly dining room with a melted, cracked cone and no one to play with.

  
_**SP** _

  
An hour or so later, I’m laid out on the couch flipping through the TV when Lysa comes in and bids me a goodnight and Petyr as well before running out the door and I smile, knowing playtime has almost begun! I stay on the couch for the next hour until Shae comes into the living room to pick up her coat and purse, I sit up on the couch and smile at the foreign woman.  
“Have a nice night Shae!” She finishes buttoning her coat and smiles at me, “You too Miss Sansa, goodnight!” She waves and closes the door firmly behind her, I reach over and shut off the TV before rolling off the couch and land on my hands and knees on the carpeted floor, I crawl around until I reach the edge of the couch.

I peek around the couch and have a clear view into the kitchen where Petyr is standing, placing food onto a plate while scrolling through his phone. I smirk and get up, walking into the kitchen where I stand next to the distracted man. I reach down and pluck a roasted potato off his plate and pop it into my mouth much to his confusion and dismay, he gives me an annoyed look before picking his plate up and holding it protectively too him.  
“It’s not nice to take things that aren’t yours.” I smile at him and lean against the counter, pushing my chest out slightly to try and gain his attention.  
“So I’ve been told, its never stopped me before.” I answer back cheekily before pushing myself off the counter and grab another potato before scurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs to begin my plans.

I change out of my running shorts and t-shirt, throwing them into the corner of the room and I start to rummage through my closet until I find a silk nightgown, the spaghetti straps made from delicate lace and the bottom which flowed out to my thighs was also lined in lace. I slipped the beautiful gown on and run my hands down my sides as the silk caresses my smooth and pale skin before walking to my vanity and picking my hairbrush, running the brush through my longs red tresses until its smooth and I spray on the smallest amount of perfume. I finish my look by pulling on white socks that are lined with fluffy trims and hug my ankles snuggly, I smile at my reflection before quietly sneaking out of my room and down the hall to Petyr’s office.

I open the door quietly and see the fire that Shae had lit before she’d left and thank the Gods I’d picked up on the routines of the people in this house, I make my way over to one of the many book shelves until I find the white book from the first night I’d been here. I pull the book out and make my way over to the roaring fire, I grab a pillow from one of the nearby chairs and throw it on the carpeted ground close to the fire before plopping down next to it. I sprawl out on the carpet by the fire and rest my head on the pillow while I open the book and begin to read from it, knowing I’d be here for a bit before Petyr made his way up here.

My eyes snap up from the page when the door knob jiggles almost an hour and a half later and I go back to the page, not reading it now as Petyr steps into the room, his footsteps confident until they stop all together and I know he’s seen me. I act like I hadn’t noticed his presence as he stands there in silence, I force myself to not smile or move and its harder than I expected and I’m itching for him to say or do something.

“Wha-what are you doing in here Sansa?” His voice is raspy as he croaks out the small sentence and its enough to make me set my book down, one of my hands lays on my stomach and I twist the silk in between two of my fingers as I gaze up at him.  
“I wanted to read something before bed and this is the only place with good books.” He watches my fingers and my leg that pulls up and causes my nightgown to ride far up my thighs and I see a fire blaze in his dark eyes that sets off a need deep in my stomach and I feel myself become wet at his gaze.  
“You could’ve taken the book and gone back to your room, why'd you stay.” I smile at him seductively and sit up though my leg doesn’t move and I watch as his fingers make the slightest move towards me until he clenches his fist.  
“Are you sure you want to know Uncle Petyr?” His face screws up in misdirected anger and his hands clench together tighter while he glares down at me,  
“ _Yes_.” He mutters through clenched teeth and I know I’ve got him.

I keep eye contact as I move to my hands and knees and slowly crawl towards his unmoving frame, his graze softens and his hands unclench as he stares at me with need and I gaze at him with lust bright in my blue eyes until I’m sitting at his feet, I crane my head back to look up at him. One of his hands comes down and runs through my hair before trailing down my warm face, lingering on my cheek bone causing my eyes to close for just a second before he grasps my chin firmly and I open them as he tilts my head this way and that way before he crouches in front of me, slightly taller as his grip on my chin become looser.

I lean up and forward, gazing at his lips in longing until his hand comes down and wraps around my neck. My hands fly up and my nails dig into his hand as he tightens his grip, my breath being cut off as he looks at me in complete indifference and my eyes widen as I feel my lungs struggle in my chest, fear rising and causing my heart to beat wildly in my chest.

I’m shocked when his lips crash down on mine and his grip loosens allowing me to breath in-between kisses, but his hand never leaves my neck as he devours my being. I moan and dig my nails back into his hand, using my strength to rip it from my neck and once its off I throw myself forward, wrapping my arm around his neck and I feel him fall back and land on his ass. I climb into his lap as I grasp his face and his neck tightly as I push my tongue into his mouth and we battle it out to see who will rise victorious; I pull on his salt and pepper hair until I rip his head back and away from my lips as we stare at each other with heaving chest and swollen lips.

“I want _you_. Thats why I’m in here Petyr.” I surge forward and capture his lips again as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist, one of his hands cupping my ass painfully and I let out a cry of pain and pleasure as I grind myself into his lap.

I let out a yelp as he picks me up, I wrap my legs around him and he walks with us until I’m sitting down on his cold desk, my ass lands harshly against the desk but I welcome the stinging pain when Petyr grabs my neck again and pulls me off of him, guiding me back until I’m laying flat against his desk. He trails teasingly down my neck until he reaches the neckline of my gown and my chest heaves as I struggle to breath and suddenly both of his hands toy with the straps of my nightgown before trailing down to the front again and I let out a cry as he tears the fabric down the middle, half from anger and the other half from blinded lust.

I look at him as he drinks in my naked body and one of his hands reaches out to grip my harden nipple and I let out a lusty moan, he smirks down at me before trailing his hand down to my lacey underwear and I accept the fact as he rips the delicate fabric and I’m left completely exposed to him as I lay withering on his desk. I suddenly don't like the unfairness of the situation and go to sit up, his hand automatically grasping my neck and I let out a huff before once again digging my nails into his skin, he glares at me and only lets go once blood starts to trickle from his wounds and I push him harshly. I jump off the desk and keep pushing him until his legs collide with one of the chairs and he goes to sit when I grab his shirt in my fist and yank him forward.

“ _Take it off_.” I say through gritted teeth and I only let go of his shirt when he agrees, he rips the thing off and throws it off to the side and my hands go down to his belt and i hastily undo and push down his pants, leaving him in only boxers.

I smile at him playfully and let him sit down in the chair, I straddle his squirming form and gently caress his face and kiss him lightly before trailing kisses down his neck and back up when l I bite the shell of his ear harshly. I grind myself down on his throbbing erection that’s straining against his black boxers, I moan loudly as he brushes against my clit and he grabs my waist harshly, digging his fingers into my hips as he guides me on his lap. Our breath is labored and I’m moaning loudly as I feel myself becoming closer, the ripped silk nightgown dangles helplessly on my shoulders as I grip one of his shoulders to steady myself as I move faster on him as my orgasm comes closer.

I let out a shattering scream as I feel my orgasm rip through me, I dig my nail into his shoulders as I ride out the waves until I let myself collapse into him completely spent, a silly smile on my face. I’m shocked when I’m suddenly picked up and laying on my back on the carpeted ground, I smile up at Petyr’s lustful gaze and laugh as he begins to kiss down my neck, his teeth biting harshly on my skin as I continue to laugh. He lets out an angry growl and holds me to him tighter. I’ve finally had enough and I push him away from me harshly, he looks at me in shock and I sit up as I stroke his face sweetly.

“Thanks.” I kiss his cheek and push myself off the ground, I slid the ruined nightgown off my shoulders and let it pool sadly around my feet as he stares at me in a mixture of shock and anger.  
“Thanks?” I pat his cheek like I would to a kid and hold back a laugh,  
“It’s been a fun night, but I’m tired now.” I step away from him and go to walk away when he pulls me back by my hand, standing now and towering over me with a red face.  
“ _And what about me?!_ ” I laugh at him and pull my hand from his grip  
“Who said anything about you? This was about me sweetie and I’ve had enough.” I turn away and walk towards to door with an extra sway in my hips, feeling his eyes burn into my naked skin, only turning when I get to the door. “Goodnight Uncle Petyr!” I blow him a kiss and walk out of the room and down towards my room with a euphoric and happy smile across my face as I open and close the door behind me and I land face forward in my bed.

I snuggle into the sheets and feathered pillows completely sated for the night, that’d been the most fun I’d had in a long time. _I couldn’t wait for more, he was quite fun to play with, different than…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this chapter get anyone hot? What what about Sansa taking back control and basically telling Petyr to take care of himself? I wanted to clarify that the reason I chose to do a slight time jump was because I needed to progress the story, I tried to write this chapter only a day or so after Sansa's arrival, but it just wouldn't happen and every time I tried it came out really forced. Now don't worry, this game of Cat n' Mouse isn't over just yet! And who exactly is Petyr 'different' too? That'll be something you'll just have to wait for! <3


	5. The Folder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do NOT discount her for her beauty or small size, she is in fact VERY dangerous and violent whenever she has an episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will hopefully be cleared up with the AN at the end once you've read this chapter.

**_FUTURE TIMELINE_ **

**_CURRENT DATE:_ ** **_7/8/2017_ **

**_CLIENT: Sansa M. Stark_ **

**_ADMITTANCE DATE: 4/9/2017_ **

**_BEHAVIORS: Erratic mood swings, violence, suicidal thoughts, manipulative, narcissistic, promiscuous, malicious intent to self or others (?)_ **

**_WARNINGS: MUST KEEP FROM SHARP OBJECTS AND DRUGS, HAS HISTORY OF DRUG AND ALCOHOLIC DEPENDENCY_ **

**_DOCTOR NOTES: Sansa is a very kind and sweet girl when she wants to be. She is very beautiful and VERY aware of it, she uses her looks to gain what she wants and believes that her body is a 'weapon' of sorts. She would not go into great detail, but it was something of a red flag for me. The young girl has horrid mood swings that turn whenever she does not get what she wants, a situation falls through or she is simply having a 'bad' day; she lashes out against those who try to reign her in during an episode and is best left in a safe room where she cannot cause harm to herself or others. Has expressed thoughts to harm others whether they be someone who has 'wronged' her or a stranger, she talks about it in great detail yet when brought up again she claims to have no recollection of what she said. Refuses to own up to her mistakes and places the blame on others. Had a privileged upbringing that I believe has led to her being a very spoiled person, along with her behaviors of narcissism and manipulation. Do NOT discount her for her beauty or small size, she is in fact VERY dangerous and violent whenever she has an episode. I have attached sample entries from a journal she started with a previous therapist around a year or two ago, they are from after her attack *can be found on next page* and continued until the admittance date. More will be added once they have collected the entire journal she has hidden. *the man in her journal entries are never named outright, but in current interviews she has stated the man's identity as Convict #3649407 ( ~~true identity forbidden from being mentioned unless actively stated in future journal entries~~ ) _ **

**_*MUST HANDLE PAGES WITH CARE*  
_ **

_So my therapist says I should write down my thoughts in a private journal…she said it’ll help with everything that has happened, but I’m not too sure how this is suppose to relieve any ‘stress’ or ‘sadness’ as she constantly says. She said I should start with the easy things and slowly talk more about that night, whenever I’m ready…I guess one of the easiest things is talking about my parents. They drive me crazy! They always want me to talk and they always bring up my life before     everything happened and I’m sick of it, I’m not simple, sweet Sansa anymore. I don't know who could be the same after everything that happened, in fact you’d probably be psycho to not have changed._

* * *

 

_I have a secret to tell you…I met this man while I was waiting for my appointment to start, he was sitting there reading from the newspaper when I walked in and I sat down close to him once I checked in. He was older…probably older than my own dad, but he was still so handsome and the only thing that gave away his age was probably his hair and the lines on his face but they only made him look more handsome! For once I was happy to have bright, attention grabbing hair because he had to look up at me and once I blinked my pretty blue eyes at him I knew I had him! We talked until it was time for his appointment and by the time I was finished with my own he was already long gone. I need to see him again!_

* * *

 

_He makes it better…he makes the ache go away anytime I’m with him. He can be mean and cruel to the outside world, but with me he is so delicate and caring that I practically melt anytime he touches me. It’s harder to get away from home though with my parents hovering, thinking I’ll either have a break down again or that something will happen again, but with him it doesn’t!_

* * *

_THEY RUINED EVERYTHING!!!! I HATE THEM! How could they send me away!? They'll regret_ _this! They CAN"T JUST MAKE ME DISAPPEAR!_

* * *

**_CURRENT TIMELINE_ **

**_? POV_ **

“Have you found her?” I stare at the man before me, unimpressed at his quaking voice and shaky stance, he stumbles to find words as I raise a brow in annoyance. “No…we have not, Sir, but we think we might have a lead…only we weren't sure-“

“If you have a lead why have you not looked into yet?” Anger rises in my voice as the man tries to find an excuse. “We looked into it a little bit, but we thought the idea dumb since you told us not to get involved in anything dealing with Varys or Baelish, so we weren’t sure if we were allowed to proceed.” All anger is gone and is replaced with confusion, I stand from my desk and walk towards the man, standing only three inches taller or so, but he still looked to the floor.

“What do Varys and Baelish have to do with this?”

“Well not Varys, not that we can tell, but Baelish, he and his wife are said to have a new family member living with them. It might just be the boy Robin, but Lysa is her Aunt so it’s still a possibility. Do you want us to proceed?”

“Yes. Now leave immediately, I have business to handle.” The boy runs out of my office and with a sigh I turn back to my desk, I scroll through my phone until I see her familiar name and quickly press the call button. I tap my fingers waiting for her to pick up, thinking it might go to voicemail until at the last minute the ringing stops causing me to sit straighter.

“ _Hello?_ ” I smirk into the phone at her hushed whispers, I lean back in my leather chair as I get closer to some answers.

“You didn’t tell me Baelish had a new visitor living with him, now why did that slip your mind?”

“ _I..I-I didn’t think it was worth mentioning…its no one of importance, just their niece_.”

“See that is where you are wrong, you don’t determine if someone is important or not. I do. That is why you were suppose to keep me updated on all their comings and goings yet it seems that might be to hard for you. It’d be a shame for you to suddenly leave a resignation of of nowhere.”

 _“I’m-I’m so sorry! It wont happen again, I swear! I just didn’t think it mattered since she’s just a troubled kid.” “Tell me everything you know so far.” “Ok! She’s been here a month or two, her parents sent her here because of her behavior, I don't know any of the specifics, but she has an attitude problem and she enjoys messing with Baelish though I’m not sure how far thats gone. A few weeks ago I had to clean his office and it was completely trashed, the night before Lysa had gone to see her son so it was only the two of them in the house. He had some small cuts on his hands and wrists that he said were just minor paper cuts or from the garden, Lysa didn’t really care so he said whatever it seemed._ ”

“Thank you, that’ll be all for now…but don’t mess up again Shae. You’re already on _very_ thin ice with me, understand?”

 _“Yes…I understand._ ”

“Good. Keep me updated on Baelish and the girl, befriend her and find out whats going on.” With that I hang up the phone and throw it onto my desk, the stupid thing clattering loudly as I let out a frustrated sigh and run my hands over my face as I try too work this all out. She has certainly made things more complicated by playing her game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first like to apologize for being away, I was in school during the time and had to focus on school in order to pass my classes. Now I want to clear up some things regarding this chapter, I've now added a new element to the story which is the Future plot line that takes place after the events of Chapter 1 which we obviously haven't reached yet, but it will begin to give you some more clues into the mind of Sansa and what is really going on around her and how she ended up with Lysa and Petyr will be revealed as well. I thought about doing flashbacks, but they didn't work with how I wished to proceed so questions will be answered through journal entries or future Sansa herself. I will always be clear what timeline it is during a chapter and typically I won't include the future and present together in one chapter like I did with this one to avoid confusion. The mystery POV will be staying that for now, a mystery! Feel free to leave your thoughts and speculations on what is happening, what will happen and who the mystery man is!


	6. The Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turns me around harshly and presses my face against the wall, my heart is beating harshly against my ribs and I suddenly don’t like this game anymore, in fact it isn't a game anymore. I cry out as he pushes my cheek bone into the wall and he covers my mouth with his hand while he forces my legs apart with his knees.

“How are your cuts Uncle Petyr?” I smile sweetly at my Uncle and bat my long eyelashes while his own narrow at me in annoyance.

“They’re fine now Sansa, they were only small cuts anyway.” He turns back to his plate and pushes his food around onto his fork, obviously wanting me to drop the subject, but I simply smirk at him and turn slightly to my Aunt.

“Aunt Lysa, how often does Uncle Petyr garden anyway? I mean don't you guys have a gardener, seems kinda dumb to play around in the rose bushes for no apparent reason…” I trail off and play with the potatoes on my plate while Aunt Lysa stops playing with her own food, she watches me confused and even turns to look at Petyr before shaking her head and turning back to me with a stern look.

“Now Sansa, Petyr is an adult and if he wishes to garden he is allowed! You must stop being so nosy young lady, it is very rude!” I sigh and roll my eyes at my crowded plate and drop the subject as well as my head into my hand, boredom was consuming me lately. It’d been weeks since everything that happened in Petyr’s office and since then he’d been avoiding me at all cost, he wouldn't even stay in the house alone with me! Always out for work or something, he’d even resorted to going with Aunt Lysa to see Robin which meant he really wanted to avoid me. I hated being bored. Nothing good ever came from Sansa Stark being bored.

I slowly raise my clear blue eyes at Petyr, my eyes hooded and begging Petyr too look at me; he finally raises his own eyes and pierces me with his gaze while I bite my bottom lip and slowly slouch more in my seat. Under the table I’m wearing only white socks along with cotton shorts, I slowly raise my leg and reach my foot out slightly until it collides with Petyr’s slack clad leg. His eyes widen in shock as my foot begins to trail slowly up his leg and I can almost hear his heart beating in his chest, I smile at him over the table while raises a thing of potatoes to my mouth while he sits there still as a statue.

“Sansa! Don’t slouch, it isn’t ladylike.” I smile sweetly at Aunt Lysa and scoot my chair up to the very edge of the table and I now have a better reach as my foot strays even farther up Petyr’s lap until they’re skimming his thighs, I can feel him quivering under my foot and I press harshly into the muscle and watch him squirm in his seat.

I finally reach my destination and my foot skims over his erection straining against his slacks, my foot runs over the bulge and I watch his hand grip his fork tightly, his knuckles turning white while his eyebrows purse together. I run my foot under the bulge and it pulsates under my manipulations, I rub it back and forth in a smooth motion and I feel him rock his hips slightly against my foot; he leans back slightly in his chair all while grasping that fork and I know he wants to moan as I rub harder causing only more friction. At the last minute I rip my foot from his lap and push away from the table suddenly, he looks at me with fury in his eyes and I simply smile at my Aunt and Uncle .

“Aunt Lysa please tell Shae the food was delicious, but I’m having a really bad leg cramp so I’d prefer to lay down.” She only sighs at me in exasperation, but waves me off none the less and I prance out of the room, proud of myself. I’m up the stairs and opening my door when I’m grabbed from behind suddenly and pushed into the room, the door being shut soundly behind me and I’m pushed harshly against the wall. Petyr glares down at me and twists one hand into my hair, pulling harshly causing me to cry out at the unexpected assault.

He pulls me forward and kisses me harshly, bruising and biting my lips harshly before pulling away and attacking my neck with harsh bites. I push against his shoulders, but he simply presses me into the wall harder and causes me to cry out at his crushing weight.

“Petyr! Get off.” I spit at him harshly through clenched teeth, but he only pushes me into the wall more (my back was going to be bruised badly from this event) and one hand reaches forward and grabs the sleeve of my cotton shirt and rips at it harshly.

“Hey!” He turns me around harshly and presses my face against the wall, my heart is beating harshly against my ribs and I suddenly don’t like this game anymore, in fact it isn't a game anymore. I cry out as he pushes my cheek bone into the wall and he covers my mouth with his hand while he forces my legs apart with his knees. I cry out against his hand and kick out at him, but he doesn't budge as he rips my shorts down and I feel tears stream down my eyes as a paralyzing fear washes over me, goosebumps raise over my skin and I feel myself shake uncontrollably.

 _“I’m sick of these games Sansa!”_ I cry out again and I feel him grasp the waistband of my underwear when a knock echoes on my door, he suddenly stills and I’m left shaking against his hand while tears stream down my face.

 _“Miss Sansa? Its Shae, I need to collect your laundry._ ” Shae calls out through the door and Petyr suddenly steps away from me, I turn suddenly and glare at him while he runs a hand through his salt ’n pepper hair. He looks me up and down, remorse filling his dark eyes while I only glare at him. I reach down and pull my shorts up, tying them tightly against my stomach and I push my hair behind me before wiping my face harshly of any tears.

“You can come in Shae.” I call out to her all while glaring at Petyr, I make my way away from the wall and towards the bed in the middle of the room. The door opens and Shae smiles sweetly at me before stopping and looking at Petyr confused.

“Oh…Hello Mr.Baelish…” She trails off and looks between us, Petyr leaves the room and I hear him walk down the steps, leaving only Shae and I. I turn away from her and grab a book off my nightstand and begin to flip through it.

* * *

“Miss Sansa…is everything ok?” My eyes don’t leave the page as I clear my throat, turning the page lazily.

“Yeah, its fine Shae.” I feel my bed dip and I look over the book to see Shae sitting on the edge of my bed, a fierce look in her warm brown eyes. “Did he hurt you Sansa?” I sigh and smile reassuringly at the kind woman.

“Nothing that I can’t handle Shae, don’t worry about it.” She looks me over once more, wanting to say more I’m sure, but instead she reaches into her pocket and pulls out at slip of paper. She leaves the folded paper on the top of my sheets before getting up and collect the laundry bin from my closet, my eyebrows pull together confused as I watch her and occasionally look down at the paper. I sit up as she moves to leave my room and I call out to her, she stops and turns to look at me reluctantly.

“What’s the paper for?” She looks out the door and down the hall before turning back to me, her foreign accent thick as she whispers to me.

 _“He_ wants to talk to you.” She hurries out of my room after that and I stare off at her confused, I get out of bed and go to the door and shut it soundly before turning back to the lone paper on my bed.

I pick up the folded paper and open it, not knowing what to expect, when my eyes widen in shock! I gasp as I drink in the numbers and I scrabble over to my dresser riffling through the mess until I find my phone laying there alone. I unlock it and quickly type in the numbers, my fingers shaking violently and my heart pounding in anticipation as I press the phone against my ear and listen to the ringing. My heart stops as the line picks up and I hear his voice on the line and suddenly I feel as though my heart bursts as I let out a soft cry and sink to the floor.

“ _Sansa? Sansa! Is something wrong?”_ I sob into the phone for who knows how long before I finally pull it together and I let out a shaky breath over the receiver.

“How….How did you find me?”

 _“I have my ways, never underestimate me Love. I told you I would find you when they first threatened to ship you off._ ”

“You have no idea…you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

_“Still causing trouble or so I’ve heard from Shae, having fun Love?”_

“I was…until tonight. He hurt me…it wasn’t my game anymore.” I sniff as I think back to earlier and I hear a noise of displeasure over the phone.

 _“We will take care of that Love, I just need a few more weeks before I come to get you. Can you hold your own until then?_ ” I smirk into the phone and let out a small laugh, I hear him sigh longingly over the phone and I suddenly miss him more than I’d realized.

“I’ll be fine for a few weeks…but I think my claws might have to come out.” I can almost hear his smirk over the phone and a quiver runs through my body as I lay back onto the carpeted floor.

“ _I’d be disappointed if they didn’t Kitten I will call you whenever its almost time…I love you Sansa.”_ I turn onto my side and hold the phone to my ear tightly as I relish in his words, they’re like a calming balm to my soul and I let out a contented sigh.

“I love you too _Tywin_. I’ll be waiting for you…bye.” With that I hang up the phone and let out a happy laugh as I think of what is to come in a few weeks…Tywin will get me and I’ll get to take care of my plaything _s here in this hell._

_My game is coming to an end…it might be the best end of them all as I smile manically at the ceiling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your question has finally been answered!!! It's Tywin my beautiful readers! For all of those that guessed correctly I applaud you, but this is just one answer in a grand plot that we haven't truly discovered just yet! Also Petyr seemed to have snapped in this chapter, hell he almost raped Sansa and probably would have if it hadn't been for Shae's perfect timing! The next chapter will be from Petyr's view so we can understanding what on earth he was thinking! Please leave any comments and tell me where you think this story is going to go now that we're getting into some juicer parts!


	7. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My head shot up at a sharp rap on my office door and I looked up in time to see Shae poke her head inside, her dark hair almost blending in with the dark wood door “Mr.Baelish, your visitor is here.” I wave her off and she steps away, allowing the door to open all the way and the towering figure of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible and I've neglected all my stories!! Don't hate me or kill me because I promise I've missed you guys and writing all these crazy characters. Further notes will be at the end after this chapter.

**Petyr POV**

My mind is haunted with the images from over a week ago, seeing Sansa’s tear stained face and the feel of her struggling body made me cringe as I thought back on my cruel behavior. I had taken what had been given and while I typically didn’t care about hurting others…she was so different; my hands would shake and my head ache whenever I thought on it too much. She had avoided me since that night and while I don’t blame her, it makes it difficult to apologize for my actions towards her. I forced myself to push the thoughts from my mind as I organize my desk while making sure the correct papers are out and readily available should he ask to look over anything.

My head shot up at a sharp rap on my office door and I looked up in time to see Shae poke her head inside, her dark hair almost blending in with the dark wood door “Mr.Baelish, your visitor is here.” I wave her off and she steps away, allowing the door to open all the way and the towering figure of Tywin Lannister steps inside, he looks around my office with his typical scowl across his aged features though like every Lannister he is still what women would call ‘handsome’.

“Tywin, it is good to see you again, anything I could help you with in particular?” He had randomly called me a few days prior saying he needed to come look over his Will along with others accounts of his I handled; he typically only visited once a year to check in so this was extremely out of character for him.

“Baelish, I wish I could say the same…I need to have a look over the Will.” Had I been a weaker man I would have balked at his comment, but I was unfortunately very used to the older mans erratic mood swings and quickly set to work while he sat in a chair across from me.

The man simply stares at me with his icy green eyes, his every move calculated and careful like his self proclaimed shield, a Lion. I force myself to concentrate on riffling through the multiple papers until I finally pull the Will and set it down in front of him, he simply sniffs as he picks up the large stack of papers and begins to casually flip through them in complete silence. I twiddle my thumbs as I internally wish he would hurry up and just tell me what needs to be corrected so he could leave my house, it was never wise to be stuck with a temperamental Lion in a small cage. I force myself to not tap my fingers against my desk as I continue to watch him, slowly loosing my patience that had been worn thin since Sansa had moved in and I have to bite my tongue from asking him to just tell me what he wants.

“So Baelish…I hear you’re housing one of the Stark daughters?” My eyebrow raises slightly at his seemingly random question, luckily he continues to scan over the large document in front of him. Tywin Lannister had never cared much for the fellow rich man and they tended to avoid each other as much as they could back in Chicago, though when their paths did cross it was always an awkward and tense affair.  

“Yes…their eldest, Sansa is living with Lysa and I for the summer as of now. May I ask why?” Tywins eyes slowly look up into my own and I feel as though he is attempting to burn me in my seat with his hard gaze, he closes the document and sets it down on the desk all while looking at me. “I like to know what is going on in the circles and you Baelish are unfortunately apart of that circle…I don’t like having these things kept from me.” 

“I meant no offense by it Sir, I just didn’t think the location of a Stark daughter would be of much importance to you. Had it been the eldest boy or the man himself I would have contacted you as quickly as possible, but the girl was sent here in order too….rehabilitate her behavior.”

“Everything and I do mean…everything is of importance to me, it is not your place to decide what I should and should not know. Is that understood?” I nod and watch as he leans back into his chair and rest his chin onto his hand in deep thought; I clear my throat and gesture to the Will in front of us.

“Hmm-so what exactly was it that you needed fixed in the Will?” He sighs and runs a hand across his face roughly before leaning forward and flipping to a page which I see is about who and where his assets will be going once he passes.

“I want it changed from all my children getting 50% of my estate to only 25% and I want it to be split evenly between the three as of now, should that change at a later date I shall inform you.” I nod and begin to jot down the note to change that and look back up towards him as he overlooks the rest of it. “And I want 65% put into a bank account which will have a name labeled with it though I don’t wish to include that name directly in the Will at this time. The rest will be split between my two siblings and they can do with it whatever they wish.” My eyebrows crease in utter confusion at who this mysterious person is and whom he is trying to shut up.

“If you don’t mind me saying…it would be wise to add the name into the Will incase your children try to contest it after you pass. In order to protect that person and the assets they will be coming into…”My voice trails off as he shakes his head “If I decide to add the name in, you’ll be the first to know, but until then it stays out. Here is the banking information for the account; I want this updated as soon as possible.” With that he stands and makes his way to the door when it is suddenly thrown open by a raging girl with fiery red hair, her ice blue eyes narrowing in on me and she practically runs past Tywin.

_“How dare you!! After everything you’ve done and now you’ve been keeping my siblings letters from me!”_ I stand quickly and hush her immediately, telling her that was enough and that we had a guest.

Her hair whips around her like a fire as she turns to look at Tywin when she suddenly stills while Tywin’s own eyes widen a fraction, inwardly I cringe for Sansa and hope that Tywin doesn’t yell or berate her for her erratic behavior. I move around the desk and go to plant my hands on Sansa’s shoulders when she jumps away from me and glares, her eyes like an icy dagger to my heart and I force myself not to deflate at her blatant disgust and anger.

“Sansa this is Tywin Lannister, Tywin this is Ned and Catelyn’s oldest daughter, Sansa.” Tywin regards Sansa with little interest other than her last name and excuses himself saying he needs to get to a different meeting or something of the sort, my thoughts are more invested in the angry beauty in front of me than the Lion.

“Sansa…I know you’ve been angry with me and my behavior was disgusting, truly and I’m so _sorry_. I want for us to start ove-“ Her hands flies up and almost smacks me across the face, but I quickly grab her thin wrist and hold it tight to keep it from hitting me, her nostrils flare and even in her deepest depths of anger she is _stunning_. She rips her wrist from my grip and steps away from me, muttering something under her breath I can’t hear before she tears back out of my office like a raging storm and slams the door behind her.

With a sigh I go back to my chair and collapse into it, first Tywin and then Sansa who's visit was bad yet sweet since it was the first time I’d seen her or had the opportunity to touch her delicate, porcelain skin even if it had just been for a brief moment. I rub my face and try to keep my thoughts from trailing to Sansa and her anger, her beauty and fire that seemed to always light a fire in my groin and I forced myself not to palm my hard on through my dark slacks which seemed to be much tighter than when I had out them on this morning.

**SxTxP**

**Shae POV**

  
I let out a sigh as I continue to wipe down the counters for the third time like stupid, crazy Lysa had requested in preparation for the ‘arrival’ of her “sweet baby boy!” the idiot women actually thought her sick kid was coming home was almost comical if it wasn’t so sad in actuality; that woman was delusional.

“Has anything new happened since we last spoke?” I jump at the deep, gravely voice and turn to see Tywin Lannister himself standing in the doorway with his arms crossed; I rest a hand over my heart to steady the frantic beating from being scared and having to face the most terrifying man I’d met in all my years.

“No…not since that night. She has been avoiding him at all cost much to his chagrin.” His scowl deepens as he rubs his chin in thought, looking over me or through me than at me. “You’re to keep an eye on him at all times, make sure he doesn’t try anything like that again. Are we understood?” I clear my throat as I ring the rag in my hands as I debate about whether I should speak my thought or not, eventually the question is burning my tongue and I can’t stop myself from speaking!

“I will, as long as you tell me where you had _Tyrone_ shipped off too?” Tywin smirks at me and uncrossed his arms to pull something from his slack pant pocket; he places it against the counter and I feel tears well up in my eyes as I stroke the glossy photo of a smiling little boy with curly golden hair and my deep chocolate eyes. His little skin olive colored and his cheeks round like only a toddlers could be, his smile wide and so much like Tyrions that I feel an ache in my chest as I think of him.

“I’ll tell you where I sent your and my sons bastard child if you make sure that Sansa will be _completely_ alone tonight…with no _interruptions_?” He places something in my hand before sauntering out, leaving me the photo and what ends up being a small baggy with sweetsleep powder; with a set brow and Tyrone’s picture against my breast I set out to make sure both occupants of this house are knocked out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got to see Petyr's POV with dealing with the slight aftermath we've seen from his view and while there wasn't much Sansa (which I apologize greatly for, it sucked not writing her in here) next chapter will make up for it since next chapter as of now is solely in her POV! We also got to see Shae's POV and some sneak peak into why she's helping Tywin and that her and Tyrion have a son together named Tyrone! Then Tywin himself who will be featured heavily in the next chapter with Sansa!


	8. The Open Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hec-“ My own words cut off when the phone gripped in my hands buzzed…for real this time and with a beating heart and shaky hands I opened the message and felt tears of happiness cloud my vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my fellow AO3 and GoT fans ;P

**Sansa POV**

I lay on the bed, staring at the white ceiling while clutching the phone tightly between my two hands almost praying for it to vibrate with an impending message from him; I checked it every so often when I felt a phantom buzz but the screen never lit up with the message I so badly craved. I forced myself to lay still and silent, to keep my heart calm and my attention focused as I waited, oddly enough no one had bothered me since I had stormed into Petyr’s office earlier and began to scream at him. My anger so potent that I hadn’t even cared to glance at his ‘guest’ thinking it some business man or another, hoping to embarrass Petyr even when I had turned quickly to scowl at the ‘guest’ when my eyes caught the sight of Tywin’s tall, lean form.

His hair still a beautiful mix of gold and grey while his emerald green eyes were still as exotic as they’d been months ago, he was dressed handsomely and I had I not known him I would’ve felt inadequate under his piercing gaze in only a plain cotton dress while barefoot. Yet I knew him, his every mood and every shift of his eyes and his…oh they drank me and sucked me dry as I forced my feet to stay planted in the plush carpet, digging my toes in to not move as his eyes roved my body in appraisal and desire. His hand going to his chest for only a moment and covered his heart in our way and I had to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks as he exited the room quickly.

I had fled the room shortly after and debated about following him, but I had no idea if Petyr would follow or where Lysa was currently holed up and decided that I didn’t have any excuse to use should either discover us. Instead I had gone to my room and shut the door to escape into my own mind, I had reminisced on our times and found myself craving his presence…those few moments between us had felt like hours and I need to at least hear his deep, timbered voice.

I blinked suddenly when my door was quietly opened and sat up in confusion as the hall light lit up my rom slightly, my hair was ruffled and my eyes adjusted to see Shae silently walking towards my window. I tilted my head in utter confusion as she unlatched the lock and threw it open before gently shutting the windows again though not fully and not locking it; she turned and saw me sitting up in confusion and she only offered me a small smile before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

“What the hec-“ My own words cut off when the phone gripped in my hands buzzed…for real this time and with a beating heart and shaky hands I opened the message and felt tears of happiness cloud my vision.

‘ _You looked gorgeous my Kitten…I can’t wait to see you again - T.L_ ’ My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I began to think of what he had plotted and with whom as I hurriedly typed back.  _‘When will that be? I’ve missed you so much Ty. - S.S_ ’ I waited with baited breath yet I never received a response and I sighed as I tried to stop myself from falling into sadness I hadn’t felt since I had last seen him.

I stood and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before throwing my hair up in a bun as I washed at my soft skin before patting it dry with moisturizers as the final touch. I left the bathroom as I clicked off the light and slowly moved towards my dresser to find something to wear to bed when arms encircled me around my waist and I let out a yelp in horror…hoping Petyr hadn’t snuck in those few minutes.

“ _Hello Kitten…_ ” My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I felt a shiver run down my spine as he whispered in my ear before biting the lobe gently; I turn harshly in his arms and stared up at his handsome face shrouded in darkness with soft moonlight coming through the now closed window.

“ _Tywin!”_ I wailed, not caring an ounce for who heard my exclamation as I threw my arms around his neck and felt myself sob into his warm neck. His own strong arms wrapped around my much smaller body and lifted me slightly off the ground as his own face was buried in my hair, I kissed at his neck as he began to move towards the bed where he gently laid me down and stood over me.

**SxT**

I could almost feel myself pant as he drank in my splayed out form, the plain cotton dress disheveled and hiked up around my thighs while my hair fanned out in a fiery holo against the light comforters. He trailed his fingers up my calves until he reached my knees where he gently pulled them apart as I laid there waiting for his next move, he suddenly dropped to his knees and threw mine over his broad shoulders, pulling me with force towards the edge of the bed and I felt his stubbled check graze down my thighs which caused me to quiver.

“Ah! Ty…” My voice trails off in moans and pants as he licks me through the lacy underwear covering me, one of my hands clutches at the comforter beneath me while the other trails to his cropped golden hair and I run my fingers against his scalp in encouragement. He pulls the lacy covering to the side and I feel him in entirety as my stubble tickles me in the most delicious way while his warm tongue laps away at my soaked center and his teeth roll my clit occasionally causing me to shake.

“Oh…ahhh… _fuck!_ ” I forget to muffle my mouth as my orgasm rips through me, my fingers clutching his hair and he comforter as he sucks greedily at my clit causing me to cry out and shake longer….tears leak down my cheeks and into my hair as Tywin offers comforting licks before placing my legs back on the ground and kneeling over me, worrying filling his green eyes and only makes me cry more.

I sit up slightly and throw my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me as I hug him tightly, his body almost crushing me yet I welcome his weight as I try to take deep breathes. He only hugs me and runs his fingers through my hair while occasionally running his fingers over my cheeks to wipe away the tears that have began to soak the stop underneath me. Tywin eventually turns us to our sides and pulls me to his chest, my fingers digging into the soft fabric of his shirt as I nuzzle against him even throwing my leg over his own to pull him close to me.

“I never thought we would separate for so long…I’ve missed you so much Ty.” My voice is shaky as I shift to look into his thoughtful eyes and his eyes glitter in a smile, his lips only twitching slightly because my Ty doesn’t smile…its not his style.

“Ah well, the separation doesn't matter because I’ll always be yours, just as you’ll always be mine. Besides…I’ve had someone looking after you once I figured out where you were.” I sit up only slightly in confusion when suddenly everything connects and I realize that it could only be Shae!

“You've had Shae watching me! Why didn’t you tell me that earlier!” I pause as I stare into his glittering eyes knowing he wouldn’t answer the questions when I suddenly smirk and I see his own mouth turn into the faintest of one “So…what on earth have you been holding over the poor woman?” He raises a hand and brushes a strand behind my ear before rising to gently kiss my cheek which causes me to blush as I turn my head to meet his lips in a heated kiss.

I pull away suddenly as my eyes widen in horror “Oh god! Lysa and Petyr are bound to have heard something!” He lets out one of his rare laughs and pulls me back towards me, wrapping me up tightly in his arms as I pout at him. “I had Shae take care of that problem for the night…slipped them each a pinch of sweetsleep, they won’t be waking up till later tomorrow.” I smirk as an idea comes over me and I almost jump from the bed, I pull the cotton dress from my body and throw it off to the side and letting my underwear follow it.

As I stand naked I lean over Tywin and begin to unbutton his slacks until he gets the idea and stands to strip himself, once he is naked it is my turn to drink in his lean body and his length which hangs hard and throbbing between his legs. I grab his hand and begin to almost skip from the room with him trailing eagerly behind me, I trapeze down the hall until I reach a familiar oak door which I throw open to only see Petyr slumped over his desk and I smirk at his prone figure.

I turn and smile at Tywin whose eyes glitter in mischief as he catches onto my game, he scoops me up under my bottom and kisses me harshly before trailing to my neck and biting into the skin with fervor as I cry out with my head thrown back. My feet don’t touch the ground again until we’ve reached the edge of the desk and Tywin kisses me once more before turning me around roughly and pushing me over the desk. A laugh leaves my throat as he kisses down my spine and one of his hands wraps into my hair and pulls it tautly which makes me moan out in ecstasy.

His other hands grips my hip as he lines himself up to my center and I pant with need, feeling myself dripping down my thighs when he suddenly plunges himself inside and I let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure as he fills me to the brim. He stays still for only a minute before he begins to plunge into me harshly, our moans and slapping of skin the only sounds filling the room. I grip the oak table so hard that my knuckles turn white as I try to keep myself steady as he plows into me from behind, my eyes never leaving Petyr as I’m being fucked against his precious desk.

Tywins grip tightened and I felt my neck being pulled backwards, I knew his climax was approaching and I trailed one hand down to my center to pinch and circle my clit in order to climax with him when his hips begin to become more erratic and his thrust no longer precise and I feel the familiar warmth and shivers come over my body as my moans begin to become shouts as I climax harshly around Tywin. My grip around him sets him off and he thrust into my harshly causing my hips to hit into the wood as his nails dig into my hip and I hear his moans in my ear.

I slack against the desk and feel Tywin lift his weight from me, but not leaving my body until he places a kiss against my shoulder blade. I try to calm my breathe before I turn with one last spiteful glance at Petyr, Tywin scoops me up suddenly and I laugh as he nuzzles into my hair. I feel his cum leaking slightly down my thighs as he goes back to my room and places me on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom only to reappear with a washcloth in his hands.

**SxT**

He stands over me as I spread my legs and he wipes gently at my thighs and sore center; once he is done he leans down and places a soft kiss to my clit before going to discard the wash cloth and returning to the bed where I wrap myself around his nude form. I run my hands through his hair and place a kiss against his closed eyelids, hugging him close to my breast as I coax us to cuddle underneath the covers. His hands a gentle against my sore and bruised hips and his kisses are firm against my bruised neck as I yawn gently.

“I’ve missed you so much Sansa…life is boring without you my Kitten.” I laugh softly and close my eyes as we begin to fall asleep.

“So you only miss me because you’re bored old man?” I tease him and he only lets out a muffled laugh as he snuggles into the warmth of my body before responding “No…I’ve missed your light, how mischievous you are and I’ve missed this. You kitten…are the love of my life.”

Tears well into my eyes at his sleepy declaration and I press my lips against his forehead before allowing myself to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep wrapped in his familiar and caring arms. I had missed my Great Lion and tomorrow would be the day that I began to figure out how to leave this hell hole and get back to _our_ life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN!! Now that was a reunion my friends! Sansa was even able to sneak in one of her little 'games' and messed with a knocked out Petyr! Lysa has been noticeable absent from these chapters mostly because she's an insufferable character, but I must inform you that she will returning soon as we start the build up to what went down back in chapter 1. Don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark it and comment because I promise you guys I LOVE feedback! Also tell me what you think will happen in the upcoming chapters as we start to get into this twisted tale!


End file.
